Can't Blame a Girl For Crying
by harmonizergirl1202
Summary: One shot on Maya's daily life, a bit of camping. Might turn into a real story (eventually).


**This isn't going to be a long story. It will either be a very long one shot, or a 4-5 chapter story. Enjoy!**

No POV

Maya Elizabeth Hart sat in the dimmed apartment. The lights flickered on and off as she was waiting 15 minutes for her pop tart to be warmed up in the microwave oven. It was because she didn't have enough money to pay for electricity this month...

Maya POV

The microwave oven buzzed. I walked over and took out the pop tart. Oh, excuse me for not introducing myself, my name is Maya Hart. My dad left when I was 4 and my mom left when I was 12. I got a job at a local clothing store called "Demolition." It doesn't pay much, but I do have enough money for a few bills. My friends don't know the pain I go through. I wish they all knew though. I wish Riley, Farkle, and Lucas knew.

Lucas.

Lucas Friar. My crush since I laid my eyes on him. But I knew that a guy would never ask me out, so I let Riley have him. It stung a little every time I saw him flirt with Riley. I finished my pop tart and checked the clock. It was 6:45, and I had to meet Riley at 7. I left the apartment complex I lived in and walked through Scarface Alley. They call it that because the first guy who went into this alley came out with a scarred face. It's actually pretty safe. I use it when I am going to be late. When I get to Riley's, I do the normal routine. I buzz the intercom, and they let me up. I walk inside, with a fake smile plastered across my face.

"Hey losers," I say. I walk over to the table and wait for Riley.

"Maya, breakfast," Mrs. Matthews tells me. She holds in front of me a plate of pancakes and eggs.

"No thanks, Mrs. Matthews, I already ate," I tell her, even though I'm starving. Before she can argue, Riley skips down the stairs.

"Oh good, you're here, we have to get to school early today," Riley tells me, grabbing my arm and pulling outside the door.

* * *

School has been no different. I'm still flunking everything, with the exception of art. When we get to history, Mr. Matthews is already there.

"So, what are we doing today dad?" Riley asks.

"History," he states out of the obvious. I roll my eyes and take a seat. This was going to be a looooong day.

* * *

"C'mon Maya! Camping could be fun! My dad is letting me invite Uncle Josh, Farkle and Lucas," Riley implies. I perk up. Lucas is going to be there.

"Fine, but you owe me," I tell her. She begins jumping up and down in excitement. I roll my eyes and begin to help her pack.

* * *

"I can't believe you lost the cooler! Now all we have is s'mores!" Mrs. Matthews yells in Mr. Matthews' face. He backs away in fear.

"Let's not be rash. We should spend the night here. It's getting dark," he says, avoiding the subject. Mrs. Matthews glares at him but then lets it go. We begin to set up our stuff. Once we're done, we start a fire and roast marshmallows. The silence is unbearable. Mr. Matthews pulls out a ukulele and begins to play random chords. Mrs. Matthews yanks it out of his hands.

"Anyone here who _knows _how to play?" She asks, holding up the instrument. I raise my hand and she gives it to me. I begin to strum.

_Here I am again, the same old situation_

_Why does the guy thing have to be so complicated?_

_I should have played it cool, instead I made a fool_

_Oh, the things I do_

_'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb_

_I do stupid things when it comes to love_

_And even if I always end up crying_

_Well, you can't blame a girl for trying_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_No, you can't blame a girl for trying_

_I should've shut my mouth, I could've kept it quiet_

_I might have freaked him out 'cause I was so excited_

_But I just couldn't wait, I took a leap of faith_

_Oh, the things I say_

_'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb_

_I do stupid things when it comes to love_

_And even if I always end up crying_

_Well, you can't blame a girl for trying_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_No, you can't blame a girl for trying_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_No_

_And I think sometimes I tend to be my own worst enemy_

_And maybe someday I'm gonna catch a shooting star falling out of the blue_

_Doing what I do_

_And just as I'm giving up, my heart is palpitating_

_Here comes another one and it's so intoxicating_

_And being where I've been I know that in the end_

_I'll do it all again_

_'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb_

_I do stupid things when it comes to love_

_And even if I always end up crying_

_Well, love will find me, there ain't no denying_

_Well, you can't blame a girl for trying_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_No, you can't blame a girl for trying_

_Oooh_

Everyone applauded me. I smiled. They liked it, they actually liked it. For once, I felt as if someone liked me.

**Sorry if it wasn't what you expected, but I just had to make this! Bye!**


End file.
